


Quiet Time For Cal

by AnimeFaeMoon



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon
Summary: ONESHOT- Cal retires for the evening after a long day





	Quiet Time For Cal

 

Cal finished frosting the chocolate cake, Riki’s favourite, then set the utensils in the cleaning unit. He covered the cake and placed it in the fridge, they would have it for desert after dinner tomorrow. After a quick walk through of he condo to check that everything was as it should be, he closed the balcony doors that Riki consistently left open when he went out to smoke, and entered the night time code on the main elevator door panel, locking it down for the night. It was a secured entrance and no one could come up without an authorization code, plus no one would dare try to rob a Blondie, but part of his job was to protect his master and those in the condo, so he engage the security every single night.

Climbing the stairs he made a quick check of the rooms, all neat and pristine, then a quick survey of the closets to determine what needed to be laundered or replaced the next day. He did not like to enter the Master’s bedroom when the door was closed, but as he heard none of the usual noise coming from inside, he assumed both the master and Riki were asleep.

Returning to the kitchen via the back stairs, he made one final check that everything was clean and put away, then turned out the lights and retired to his room in the back. It was a fairly large room, more of a small apartment really and Cal liked in enormously. He only had a single bedroom in the house he worked in before Lord Mink hired him, enough for a bed and a small dresser and nightstand. He’d had to use the guest washroom early the morning or very late the evenings to bathe without being seen. It was the cardinal rule of a Furniture to make their presence as slight as possible unless they were needed.

Here, he had a large sitting area with two lovely and comfortable high back chairs, a floor lamp and a small table, should he wish to read. There was also a wall screen for entertainment and a game unit, should he be so inclined to play. As Furniture for Iason Mink, time for such things were rare, but he had tried it out once or twice.

Two steps up from the living area a glossy, polished platform held a wide bed, not a small single like he’d had before, but then he was small and did not require much room to sleep. Two nightstands with drawers, a tall wardrobe and a smaller bureau for personal attire sat against the far side of the platform and a closet in the corner for his uniforms.

Across the living area and adjacent to the bedroom was his very own personal washroom. This was the feature he liked best, because on days like today, when the Master and Riki retired early, he got to have a nice long soak in the tub.

Whistling he walked into his washroom, programmed the water temperature, added some scented bath salts that would also remove the few aches he had garnered through the day, and some Sudz4U solution. Straightening, he returned to his bedroom area to quickly undress. Everything went neatly into the laundry bin to be washed tomorrow. He wore a clean uniform very day and often wished he could convince Riki to change his clothes at least that often!

The silly mongrel was stuck on wearing the same old garments from when he had lived in Ceres and so Cal often had to wait until Riki was taking a shower in the morning, he at least washed every day, to sneak into the Master’s room, steal Riki’s clothes and replace them with another matching outfit he had purchased. He would leave the clean clothes in the same disarray that Riki had left his soiled ones, so Riki was none the wiser, then take the dirty clothes to wash. Tomorrow morning, he would replace the clothes he had just left with the clothes he had cleaned. It was a tedious chore, but many chores were tedious when you were Furniture.

Picking out a selection of music on his entertainment centre, which happily was the Luxu-grade model and had small speakers in the wash area as well, he set it on low and went for his bath. It was heaven just to sink all the way up to his nose in bubbles. He did love bubbles, he was at times, still a child after all. The scent of them, the feel of them, the way they made his body feel so slippery and soft and supple.

Releasing a quiet giggle he sank further down and let the heat and the bubbles and the romantic music wash over him.

After about an hour, with his fingers and toes pruned like angry raisins Cal stepped out of the tub, drained it, then grabbed a sponge and some cleaner and scrubbed it clean to sparkling again. Smiling to himself, he dried off, slipped into a small, comfortable robe and set his towel on the warming rack. He would allow himself two uses of the towel before it would be laundered.

Climbing the steps to his bedroom area, he gently hummed along with the music as he opened his wardrobe and selected a set of sleepwear in pale grey. Glancing at the time on his wrist unit, he shoved his bare feet into a pair of snugly white slippers, then returned to his living area to sit in one of the chairs. The novel he had been reading sat on the side table waiting for him, so he picked it up.

Finding he was getting sleepy after only a few chapters, Cal set the book aside and retreated once again to the platform bed. He would leave the music on, it helped him sleep. Sliding out of his slippers he set the alarm on his wrist unit, not that he would need it as he always woke at the same time every morning, then removed the wrist unit and set it on the nightstand.

He reached into the single drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a small notebook and a pen, then fluffed his pillows behind him, sat back and began to write.

_Dear Friend,_

_I hope you are well. I apologize for the length of time between my writing to you again; things have been very hectic here. How are your new tomato plants doing? I have the best recipes for tomatoes. I will send them to you in my next letter._

_Today was very busy. The Master had numerous events to attend to and his pet was being troublesome. He doesn’t mean to be of course, he is simply frustrated, but sooner or later he will understand that what the Master wants the Master gets._ _I have just finished a long hot bath, a luxury for me these past weeks, and I encourage you to take one as well when you’ve time. It’s simply marvelous for realigning your positive energies._

_I understand how difficult finding good help can be, and yet someone who breaks things so often should not be permitted to stay. Still you say she has other attributes that make her worth it, so I must trust your judgement. Having said that, I once broke a glass my first week here. The Master was furious at my incompetence and punished me for it. But my hands are so much steadier now. HAHA!_

_I managed to get tickets to that show you recommended, it is here on my world now, finally. I am going with a friend tomorrow and am quite excited. My Master had given me the entire afternoon off! Such a rare gift, I am blessed to work for him._

_Did you like the pictures I sent you? I think cats are adorable too. It is a shame, we have none here, only online photos or videos to see, and your master is allergic so you cannot have them with you. What a hardship. Oh, perhaps a stuffed cybertronic cat? Would it be the same, I wonder? I will look into it for you. I have a good friend who can find anything for a price!_

_As to the questions in your previous letter, I shall answer them now._

_I have heard of that game you mentioned, and have seen it on the system stores here, but I have little time to play. Perhaps one day we can meet in a chat room and run a quest together? That would make me very happy._

_I tried that recipe you sent me last time an it was a wondrous hit! I have been asked to make it for the Master’s next dinner party, so thank you!_

_I do not get off planet often, in fact I have only been in space once. I am not sure I enjoy that sort of travel. You must travel often for your work so I both envy you and fear for you. *Smile. “Do be careful out in that vast beyond with all those mean and hateful people._

_Your Master keeps you as busy as mine does me, it seems. How thrilling to meet with an actual Prince, and then to see real live ghosts! Or rather real dead ghosts. Weren’t you frightened? I certainly would be. I have never seen a ghost and I am rather glad of it. I don’t know what we would have to talk about, if I ever should meet one._

_Well dear friend that is all the news this week. Your life is so much more thrilling than mine._ _I hope you continue to stay safe and serve your master well in all of your adventures._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Cal M._

Tearing out the sheet of paper, Cal retrieved a small white envelope from the same drawer in his nightstand and folded the letter into it. Sealing it, he sat it by the table lamp, then switched the light off and snuggled down to sleep. He would mail the letter in the morning during his trip to the market.

With a wide yawn, he rolled on his side, closed his eyes and drifted off.

 

 

**_In another time. In another place._ **

A tall, reed thin man in a black butler’s livery opened the ornate mailbox by the front door and pulled out the stack of posted letters. Stepping inside the mansion where he resided and worked, he read through them. Many were invitations for his master, of which most would be ignored; or rather he would be the one to write a polite note to decline the invitation and advise of his Lord’s lack of availability on that day.

A personal correspondence from the Master’s young fiancé, she was away in Italy for a week, thank the Devil, and a handmade flyer on new washtubs.

“Oh!”

He pulled out the small envelope with his name on it, smiled widely and opened it then and there. Reading it through he nodded once or twice in agreement, smiled again, even chuckled, then he refolded the letter and slid it into the breast pocket of his uniform. There was no time for a reply at the moment, he had to see to breakfast and prepare the master’s tea, then he had to wake his young lord and dress him for the day. But later he would read the letter again and pen a reply. He had made a good choice answering that add for a pen pal, and the person writing to him seemed very affable and entertaining.

“SEBASTIAN! Get up here and dress me! What the devil are you doing loitering about when I am already awake?”

The Butler sighed, set the mail, with the exception of Miss Elizabeth’s letter on a side table, he would bring that in with Ciel’s tea, and hurried up the stairs.

“Yes, my lord.”

 

_* Cal is Referencing Black Butler episode 14 and 16 of season one when he mentions Princes and ghosts._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, it literally just popped into my head and would not leave me alone. I did not add the Black Butler Fandom because I wanted his pen pal to be a surprise. If you haven't seen Black Butler, you should watch it. It's awesome!


End file.
